


Orders To Proceed

by nicholarichardson



Series: We Are Vorta [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Guilt, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Nightmares, fake medical jargan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholarichardson/pseuds/nicholarichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Fleet wants to see what Weyoun will do if confronted by other Vorta, and if he'll have any effect on them.</p><p>And Weyoun will start to realize just what kind of a monster the Dominion really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, second part of the We Are Vorta series.

123 pages.

Front and back.

Everything that had happened to him since he'd woken up in the cloning facility. It had taken him two hours of tiny writing and moments of self reflection that made his stomach swirl.

He got to his feet and stretched his arms over his head, his spine cracking several times. He was about to fetch another glass of water when the door chimed. 

"Enter." he said. The door opened and Odo came in looking slightly uncomfortable. Weyoun once again felt the absence of admiration. The deep love was gone from his mind. For the first time in his life he didn't bow to his god.

Because he knew Odo wasn't one.

"I was sent to check on you. It seems you've been..."he spotted the piles of paper on the table and took a step forward."Well,that explains the paper." he said.

"I, thought I'd use a page to help straighten out my mind. But once I got started it just came pouring out." Weyoun felt awkward in Odo's presence now, unsure what to do with himself. "Would you like to sit."

"No thank you. I've been asked to tell you that Captain Sisko would like to speak with you."

"Did he say when?"

"As soon is as convenient."

Weyoun nodded." I can see him now. Its not like I'm particularly busy." he said it with a tiny smile, something more genuine than Odo had seen before.

"I'll inform him immediately."

**********

The meeting took place in Weyoun's quarters and Sisko looked over one of Weyoun's pages before asking.

"Would it be okay for our psychiatrist to take a look at at these. She might be helpful in dealing with your situation." 

"That would be fine." Weyoun wanted to ask Sisko to get on with it, because waiting to hear his fate was becoming unbearable. He could be imprisoned, or handed back to the Dominion as part of a prisoner exchange. Hell, he may just be killed outright.

"As you know Star Fleet as been informed of your current situation. You information on the Ketracel White facility has been proven correct. I've been asked to tell you that the dominion still believes you to be dead. That means that untill your confirmed alive-"

"My information is still accurate. Tell me what you want to know. All I ask is that you ensure," Weyound stopped. "I don't know what I want you to don" Weyoun leaned back in his seat."Before it was about ensuring the Dominion continued. But I, I don't feel what did before."

Sisko felt uneasy. This was something they'd been afraid of. If Weyoun didn't have allegiance to Odo then he had no reason to help them. He might still have some connection to the Dominion himself but that was a long shot. Sisko was about to voice these thoughts when Weyoun started talking again.

"I guess I'm doing this for protection. At least for now. And maybe understanding. If the Federation is willing to help with that."  
Weyoun squared his shoulders and looked Sisko in the eyes. "Yes. I want your help figuring out what been done to me. If not physically then at least an understanding as to why."

Sisko sat and motioned for Weyoun to do the same."The prophets are currently dealing with a threat to their existence I can't give you details but this threat is causing them to make some interesting decisions." He gestured towards Weyoun."They also think that we, the Federation and myself can help them. Can help both the Alpha and the Gamma quadrant. They seem to believe that the Vorta have a part to play in that. Why they've done that this way is still unclear, but It will become less confusing as soon as they've shown us. Or when something happens to make things clear to us."

"Or we could simply tell them that all this omnipotent mystery is getting tedious." Weyoun sighed, and Sisko did laugh.

"Go right ahead, I'd like to see what they'd do." Sisko sobered a moment and said," I've also been asked to inform you that the Federation has six Vorta captured and held at this time. Due to there implants they are either confined or sedated."

If Sisko had been expecting some sort of reaction he was disappointed. 

"Yes, we'd heard rumors. Clones being activated but the old ones not dying. you feel it when you first wake up. And you don't need to worry, Weyoun 7 has no way of knowing I'm alive."

"I've been ordered to escort to a meeting point to make contact with the captured Vorta. We're to see what happens when you do."

Weyoun nodded. He should have seen this coming. This was obviously as much a test of him as of the Prophets changes. He'd go along with it. He breathed deeply and-

His mind whirled. A million new pieces of information slammed into his head and he clutched his head. Sisko was calling for Dr Bashir and Weyoun tried to make sense of what he was feeling.

Or smelling. His sense of smell was calming but the initial burst was still disorientating. He now knew that Sisko had spent the night with his women, and that he'd had eggs for breakfast. He also knew that he smelt...off. Stressed and worried and angry and afraid. So much information from something as simple as smell. Forcing himself to straighten,and breath only though he looked up at Captain Sisko.

"It appears my species has a rather good sense of smell."

**********

Ten minutes later Weyoun was having a brain scan and Bashir was fawning over the results. His over excitement smelt like citrus and was making Weyoun wonder if he was turning into fruit.

"This is incredible. Your brain is rewriting itself to allow your senses to work differently. Your scent sensors are a hundred times more powerful. Your eyes sight is as good, which is probably as disconcerting as you said." Bashir turned to him,"I don't suppose you'd mind wearing a monitor for a short period of time. I'd really like to get this recorded."

"Urm, no."

"Excellent!" 

Spotting Captain though the window he mouthed 'help' and was relieved when he came into the room.

"I take it all is well doctor." he said

"More than well. Weyoun is..."

For the next five minute Dr Bashir babbled happily on about ganglia and micro cell re-arrangement and eventually Sisko had to stop him. Taking pity on Weyoun was taken to the he managed to get him released with the promise of bringing the doctor along with them to see the captured Vorta.

They walked towards Weyoun's quarters together, two bajoran security personnel behind them.

"My thanks Captain. Your Doctor is certainly...enthusiastic about his patients." 

"The good Doctor has a tendency to let that enthusiasm get the better of him. " Sisko smiled, "I couldn't allow you to suffer it alone. I know how he can get."

Weyoun's face became serious and he stopped walking."When will we be leaving."

"At 0700 hours tomorrow. We'll reach our destination in eight hours barring any problems." Sisko gave Weyoun a stern look and continued walking."You'll be confined to your quarters for the journey, and whilst in there Star Fleet wants you to record as much as you can on your military's operations. If-"

"I understand Captain. I'll be ready."


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm in his room went off and he realized he had half an hour before his escort came.  
Standing he decided he'd best get ready. Sisko had informed two spare sets of clothing would be waiting on the Defiant for him,along with a data padd for him to use.

All he needed to do now was send the medical recorders data to Dr Bashir. It was a quick job,and much to his surprise he was messaged privately by Bashir a few moment later.

"I was just wondering if we could speak before bourding the Defiant. I'd like to talk with you about out test results."

"If you want to." 

"Wonderful. I'll be at your quarters in a moment." 

Okay,now Weyoun was beginning to worry. Dr Bashir was starting to frighten him,but the idea of company sounded nice.

"Thank you for seeing me." Bashir came in and came straight in."I need to ask you how much you know of your species reproductive system."

This made Weyoun's face heat up. It was only made worse by a burst of citrus from Bashir.

"My apologies,but your marking almost glow when you emba..." he stopped and licked his top lip."Would you mind if I reduced the lights a moment."

"Why?" Weyoun took a step back back and found hinself hugging himself. 

Dr Bashir suddenly looked stricken. 

"Oh,oh no don't think I'm going to hurt you. Look, why don't I start this over." Bashir sat down and said "I'd like to speak with you about something rather delicate and decuss a theory I have about the bio chemistry of your skin."

Relaxing a tiny bit Weyoun sat down as well. "What is it you need to know?"

"Your scans show that your reproductive system is designed to carry offspring." Bashir looked slightly confused."May I ask what you gender is."

"By your standards I think I'm niether. From what the Changelings let us know and the Prophets let me see Vorta have three genders. Males are infertile untill they meet the enzymes from the female whilst tysting with-"

Trysting. Thats what his people called it.

He shook his head twice and he was somewhere else.

Warm hands and gentle words. Laughter and the scent of sweat. Two sets of hands roamed as his did.-

Whose that in the corner, someone else was there, watching, but not really there-

Looking up he saw, off in the distance and oh so close, Dr Bashir. He looks stunned and pulls back but remains as a third party. 

Watching as this dance, this act unfolds. Familiar and ancient but forgotten to.

This was his job as carrier. To take into himself what his beloveds gave him and produce strong anbd healthy off spring.

This was his jo-

He was back in his quarters with a blushing Bashir and his body tingling pleasently. 

After they got rid of the sense of disorientation they sat in shock for nearly five minutes 

"Urm...does that answer your question?" he asked. The room smelt of Frulian Rum now,and Weyoun cleared his throat when he realized it was Dr Bashir's arousal spiking. An involuntary reaction,and obviously embarrassing judging by the color of the doctors cheeks. 

"Okay,I wasn't expecting a vision." Dr Bashir recovered well before continuing his question,just a little confused looking.

"Alright,so your species obviously has three genders."he said as he sat up a little straighter."I'd also like to explain why I wanted to turn off the lights."

"If you wouldn't mind. The request was worrying." Weyoun was glad that the incident was being ignored,though obviously it would be reported.

"Yes.Your markings have slight bio luminescent qualities. Only with increased blood flow though,such as embarrassment,anger or." he looked embarrassed again,"or copulation."

Weyoun would have said something,but there was nothing light and warmth and the nest...

And Dr Bashir looking astounded near the wall.


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another

Weyoun would have said something,but there was nothing light and warmth and the nest...

And Dr Bashir looking astounded near the wall.

He was having another vision. Great. Oh, and he wasn't alone. Stuck in a vision with the ever curious Dr Bashir watching. This couldn't get any worse.

He sat up and rotated his neck before taking in his his surroundings...

Okay so it could get worse. 

He was naked.

His life was just getting better and better.

He looked down at himself and touched his abdomen. A smile came to his lips. He took a deep breath held it as he palmed his stomach, concentrated on his heart beat until...

There! Right there. Tiny and almost missed. Three tiny, almost impossible to feel hearts. He laughed and felt his eyes water. 

That's what had woken him.  
The beginnings of his kifts lives.

"What is wrong?" Frav asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Seeing his hand she looked confused a moment. Then it came to her and she grinned."Do you, do you here them. Do you feel our children."

"I do." Tears fill his eyes and Weyoun feels a great yearning as he imagines them. 

His mind whirled and Weyoun realised that the change wrought by the wormhole aliens ment he would know this feeling as well.

"This is facinating."

The words cut though his mind and they are not his. But he knew the voice.

"Dr Bashir?"

"You can here me? Are you alright." 

"Quite. And I would like it if you would leave. This is ment to be a private vision."

"Apparently the prophets beleive that I should see this. And I'm glad of it." Oh for- even in spirit the doctor could be irritating."You really don't know how much this means." 

(end italics)

"Jinna,Jinna wake up!" Frav said,and shook the third ones shoulders.

"Let me alone. We'll do it again tomorrow."

Weyoun snorted and watched as Jinna buried himself into their nest.

"Wake up. Weyoun can hear our kifts."

Jinna growled but it froze halfway though. He slowly sat up and looked at them.

"I'm sorry,but did you just say kifts." he looked blank.

Weyoun took his hand and layed it on his stomach."We will have a litter by the the rising of the red moon."

For a moment Jinna looked stunned,then he laughed and shook his head."How did I not see?"

"The same reason I didn't. He has spent so much time in the rearing nest that we could not tell." Frav nuzzled Weyoun's shoulder."He is with child."

Weyoun began to cry again before embracing Jinna. 

"You really did breed in threes. I should really-"

"Will you kindly refrain from speculation whilst we're here. Its annoying."

"Sorry. This must be disconcerting." Bashir nodded from his place at the wall. "I hope that -

The nest was gone and they stood on the promonade, the place empty and lights dimmed.

Weyoun was happy to see he was clothed.  
"Oh thank you for clothing."

Behind him he could see Bashir with looking like an over excited child.

"You have completed your physical transformation." This voice belonged to Major Kira,and she stood looking down on them."This is good. Soon you will spread your freedom to the others of your race."

"This will start the process." This was Dukats voice,and stood beside Weyoun."Your kind has become invalueable to the Dominion without you they will lose much of what they have gained."

"Why me?" Weyoun asked."Why not just tell Sisko what he needed to know."

"Because soon the Dominion will contact a deadly enemy. The Pah wraths will soon have their true Emessary, and this will mean a battle none in existance has seen the likes of."

"How!" Anger pulsed Weyoun's blood and his markings grew darker. 

"It will be made clear soon." Kira was beside him now.

"And why show him."Weyoun pointed at Bashir."Why let him share this vision."

"We wished for you to have an allie who would understand,who knows what it means to be different." Kira stepped towards Bashir. She walked slowly and steadily towards the doctor."He under stands what it means to be made different against ones will."

Weyoun suddenly understood the reason behind allowing Bashir to share this. He didn't get why,but he understood the reasoning.

"And now what will happen?" Weyoun asked.

Both Kira and Dukat turned at once. Then they were gone and the vision over.  
The vision was gone but it took a few moments for Weyoun to realise it.

Bashir had held his composure the first time round but his excite soaked the room and he began to babble.

"That was amazing. The detail of the images and the recreation of the people was incredible!" He stood and began to pace,"I mean I've heard that visions could be intense but that,that was something truely-"

"Dr Bashir,are you there,your needed on bourd the difiant." 

The voice of O'Brian pulled Bashir from his speech.

"Bashir here, I'm in Weyoun Quarters. I'll be right there. Can you tell Captain Sisko I need to speak with him."

"Understood." 

He turned to Weyoun."Do you have everything you need."

"Yes,yes I do. I just have to retrieve my bag."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review or comment


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you.

Weyoun spent half the journey in his tiny room and wrote down everything he knew on the data padd. From the getting rid of the practice of Kolinar on Vulcan to the adding the Klingons to their army. He felt his stomach revolt as he explained the breeding programs implemented for humans to advanced the species via the introduction of natural psychics into the gene pool.

He pushed the padd away and held his head in his hands. His head was aching, but he didn't want to see Bashir. He was finding hard to be around him. Inhaling deeply he shook his head and told himself to pull it together. 

For a long time the vorta had supervised these plans going into action. He'd even sat in on some of the planning committees.

Then again,he'd always tried to avoid them. Weyoun had even faked illness to get out if them After all, Weyoun's original background had been for genetic engineering. He just happened to exceed when it came to politics. 

He preferred the labs. They'd been simple and functional,and had a little design to them thanks to a Vorta with artistic qualities. Something rare considering they didn't have aesthetics.

Yes, he remembered working on a cure for the Crena sickness. A nasty little bug that left its victims partially paralyzed. He could still remember when they'd gotten that long sought after break though.

He also remembered the crushing disappointment when the Changelings had decided to use it as a bargaining chip instead of handing it over like they'd promised. But-

Weyoun jolted when he realized his mind wouldn't find an excuse,nor did he want one.

The changelings were a despicable. They were dangerous,manipulative and Weyoun was glad that he'd chosen to go to Odo.

At least he tried to respect everyone he met. So long as they deserved it. Weyoun had no thought in his mind that he was unworthy of respect. 

Feeling his mind clear Weyoun found himself able to write again,and he continued explaining why Betazed would be left as untouched as possible. The Founders believed that empathetic species were lucky enough to be 'as close to linking as possible'. Its capture was also demoralizing to the enemy.

Weyoun wasn't sure if he could understand that sentiment.

He was halfway though his the betazed portion when his door chimed.

"Come in?" 

It was the Trill, Ezri Dax. 

Weyoun remembered that she was the councilor, probably the one that had read his papers.

"Can I help you?"

"Kind of came to ask you the same question." she said. The door slid shut and she handed him a padd."I've been asked to send this to Starfleet intelligence for evaluation. I was going to ask if you had anything to ask."

Weyoun shook his head."No. Did Sisko send you in person do you have another reason for coming"

Ezri nodded and sat on the edge of his bunk."I'm here to tell you that for the duration you'll be having daily visits with me. Doctor Bashir has explained the nature of the visions you've been having he's recommended that you be given regular sessions."

Weyoun felt a pang of annoyance, then remembered that he should have expected it. The federation was all for the mental and physical well being of prisoners.

"I'm a little busy at the moment. I've been asked to-"

"I know, that's why I'm here. The shifting though of memories in your current state is-"

"Will you stop using that phase."Weyoun snapped, then he covered his mouth. That hadn't been meant to come out so vicious. He hadn't meant for it to come out all.

"I think that its obvious your feeling a little belittled by it being called a mental state. You want to explain why?"

"I don't think you'll let it drop until I do, will you."

Defeated he sighed and leaned back on his seat.

"You know there of thousands of species that don't worship any gods any more." Ezri explained. "Some lose faith over time. others have the rug pulled from under them. You fall it second category."

Weyoun stopped himself from snorting. Having the rug pulled from under him. Not a phase he'd heard before, but it was apt enough to describe his situation. One minute he had total faith in the Dominion and Odo. The next, nothing. 

Ezri continued, standing up."I take it your 'state of mind' is a saying you object to."

Breathing heavily though his nose Weyoun looked into her eyes. His markings seemed to darken slightly and he said,"State of mind implies that it will change. That I'll recover and be on my way. That's not happening." he looked at his hands,"Ever since waking up I feel like everything is hollow. But then I'll feel my brain fill up. Something will jog my memory or I'll see something that makes me remember a name or a city or planet,"hands closed into fists he closed his eyes."It feels like it'll over flow and spill out of me. That every emotion I feel will break loose and then, then its gone. And I can think again"

Ezri listened and tilted her head.

"Right now I'm dealing with it by keeping busy. By doing as I'm told." he looked at his padd and shook his head. "I'm part way though and I don't think anyone is going to want any vorta around once its read."

"Your the sixth incarnation of Weyoun, aren't you."

"Yes."

"And you say you feel guilty for the things your predecessors did."

Weyoun went to say of course she did, but Ezri put up a hand to tell him to stay quiet a moment. "One of the worries I have for you is the fact that that you'll feel guilty for things your predecessors did, for memories that have been given to you." she sat up straighter."You probably read my file, and know of Joran."

Weyoun nodded and tilted his head at her. The motion was a little disconcerting.

"I feel the guilt of what he did, and it makes me angry at times. But I also remember that it wasn't me. Jadzia was nearly executed for a murder Curzon was accused of. You need to understands that your a separate entities to the other Weyouns."

"I know that. But the transference of memories was so that a single Vorta could live far longer than normal. So we could serve longer."Weyoun glowered as he said this.

"But it wasn't you. According to what we've learned each clone has its own traits. Weyoun five was very curious from What I've been told. Four was far more tactical minded. And you think more. You took the chance to do something unique. You betrayed to save. And now your betraying for different reasons. Maybe it'll be as simple as saving your race, maybe for revenge. You may simply be choosing to help or save your own skin."

"Or it may be none of the above. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm feeling this guilt." He sat up straight again gave a heavy sigh,"Or not. One minute its boiling over, the next its-"

" RED ALERT. ALL CREW TO BATTLE STATIONS."

Ezri left immediately and Weyoun was left alone until Ezri came back to escort him to the bridge. "Time to show us your really on our side."

* ** * * * * * * *

"We've got four Jem'Hadar ships on our tail, and another on the way. We can hide in the Trovin Nebula but not for long." Sisko explained. "I was wondering if you had any suggestions."

"I can, but only if your ships resonator coil can be used to produce an energy frequency of 114.9." Weyoun explained."A directed hit will disable the shields for at least sixteen minutes. But they'll be a back lash that could damage your shields. Safe distance required is 6000 standard feet."

"Anything else?" O'Brian asked as he made his way to the door.

"Aim for the gape weapons first and hit the deflector second. Do it between 2.3 minutes and it'll cause a power failures to the bridge and if we're luckily full weapons shut down."

"Will that work Chief?" Sisko asked."Just pray the coils can keep the frequency."

As he said this the ship rocked and Weyoun grabbed the bulkhead, but found that he really didn't need to. He could easily keep his footing as the floor seemed to decide it proffered being vertical to horizontal.

He stood and watched as they avoided several hits, but the took just as many. He kept himself out of the way and watched the chaos.

* * * * * * * * * *

An hour later they were limping along as repairs were made and Weyoun was in Sisko's office. The two of them were seated across from each other, emergency lighting showing of Weyoun's new markings very well. 

"I'd like to thank you for your help back there. It seems that your quite knowledgeable when it comes to Dominion engineering."

"I have a good memory. All vorta tend to study more than one subject so we can deal with any and all situations that might arise. Its also good to know if a ship is ever captured. I'm surprised you didn't know this from the ship you captured."

"Your engineers were good at hiding weaknesses. It took a long time just to get the computers open. Not that there was much to find." Sisko reached over to his console and bought up a least he was meant to Weyoun."I didn't actually bring you here to thank you, though your help was appreciated. I was asked to tell you who we have waiting for us at the-"

"Isn't that a bit of a security risk."

Sisko nodded, "If you had a chance to tell anyone. In fact we'll be meeting some of old friends very soon." Handing over the padd Sisko continued."This is a list of hose we've managed to capture and keep alive. I don't suppose you could tell us i any of them will be a greater risk than the others."

Weyoun looked down and saw a list of name. Vorta that had been captured by the enemy- no, not his enemy any more. 

Kilana was the first, and honestly Weyoun was a little glad. He'd been fond of her since his second clone. they'd shared intimacies and though it had been a long time ago, he still held affection. 

Luaren was a tricky one from what he remembered from her file.

Deyos was a concern and he said so. "His last clone was in charge of a camp, the one Dr Bashir was in. That clone was a million times more defective than I am." Weyoun looked up at Sisko."This was his last chance. The last one had a chemical imbalance in the brain. He was far more cruel and vicious than any than he should have been. He allowed his Jem'Hadar to fight the prisoners rather than each other. He denied basic medical services and cut rations. He even managed to keep Deanta away, and thats a hard things to do."

"Whose Deanta?"

"A vorta with telepathic abilities. She's very good. She can remove information without killing the prisoners. It works well." 

"What about the others?"

"Gelnon isn't a problem. Follows orders and has a few confidence issues. Don't leave Luaren alone with him." Weyoun found himself smiling at an old memory.

"May I ask whats amusing." Sisko raised an eyebrow at Weyoun.

"Nothing. Luaren has always has certain feeling towards Gelnon. He is terrified of her. Beyond that you won't really get any problems. Borath won't be an issue and . . ."

Weyoun's silence made him look up. The vorta looked stricken.

"Is something wrong."

"This is Falta. He shouldn't be in the Alpha quadrant. Most Vorta clones don't leave Dominion territory until they have at least one life under their belts. He's barely two years old."

Sisko felt a sudden lurch of guilt. He'd known the Vorta were born fully grown, but he hadn't thought that they were practically toddlers when they were in the feild."Should he be here."

"No. Things must be difficult if they are replacing clones with the first lifers." 

Sisko could figure out that on his own. The Dominion was running low on Vorta to supervise the Jem'Hadar. This was an obvious since they were wising up to the fact that without reinforcements and no cloning facilities they couldn't rely on what vorta were left.

"He'll have been treated well, right?" Weyoun asked, voice a little soft.

"Mostly they've been sedated to stop them from self terminating. Even removing the implants hasn't stopped some of your species."

"The rules are clear on capture. I believe you met the only one who has ever disobeyed."

"If you mean Keevan, then yes." Sisko nodded."Not a shining example of your people."

Weyoun looked up at him."How long until we reach them."

"ETA 54 minutes.i suggest you prepare yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please reveiw.


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay here's chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this. found it difficult to right this wee

The smell of copper was strong when they materialized on the planet. The wind buffeted them as they walked towards a series of cave openings. Weyoun was kept close to the security officer as the finally reached cover and safety.

Inside it was warm, and three men waiting for them. Or at least two men. The third was andorian Weyoun could never tell when it came to andorians. The cave was being kept warm by space heaters and forcefields had been set up to keep the prisoners in place.  
Before they entered the were scanned and Weyoun realised it was the beam that had become the bane of the Founder's existence. None could hide from it.

Weyoun could see Borath sitting on a bench, hands behind his back. For minute he thought he was resting, but then he saw they were bound.

"I thought that their self terminate implants had been removed?" he asked.

One of the guards answered. "They were, but they've been trying to commit suicide every chance the get. " the Andorian huffed. "We've had to keep them sedated for the entire trip."

"So I've been told." Weyoun stepped closer to the force field."Are we shielded here."

"From everything but the Defiant. Now if you could wait a few moments I have to speak with Lieutenant Dransern."

Weyoun was left alone whilst Sisko and Worf spoke with the guards. Weyoun chose to look at Borath. He wore the pale beige that most Federation prisoners wore, and he looked very tired. Every few minutes he flexed his shoulders as though he was uncomfortable. Then again his hands were bound behind his back so Weyoun could understand that. Near by Deyos was standing beside Kilana. He looked worried and Kilana was speaking to him very softly. 

Falta was partially hidden behind her. He looked so afraid, but trying to hide it. To anyone other than the vorta he was cool and aloof. To Weyoun he was terrified.

On the other side he could make out Gelnon sitting very close to Luaren. Looking uncomfortable but not moving away. Luaren was both happy and worried.

The fear he could smell so faint that it was barely detectable. He knew when the force field came down it would drench the cave. 

Just as he was about to turn and ask Sisko when he'd speak with them Gelnon spotted him, eyes lighting up with hope. Then he looked confused.

"Weyoun?" he asked.

Falta stepped out from behind and then took a step back. "Whats happened to you?"

Weyoun couldn't speak. He just couldn't. He opened his mouth to do so, but couldn't find the words. Instead he turned and went tot the mouth of the cave an stood in the wind, cold wind causing goose pimples. He stood there and breathed, smelling the copper in the air and trying not to panic.

Footsteps and the smell of heavy spices made him look up to see Captain Sisko. 

"Could you tell me whats wrong."

"I couldn't speak. This isn't exactly easy."

"Of course not, but our time isn't unlimited." 

Weyoun nodded and took several breaths, squaring his shoulders and pulling himself to his full height. 

"I can't do this. "He said and deflated.

"Well tough luck." Sisko said and gripped Weyoun's arm as he pulled him into the cave. "We'll dropped the force feild enough for you to join them. You'll have half an hour to do what have to."

Weyoun nodded before he was given a surprisingly gentle shove into the cell.

They stood in silence for a moment, Borath standing so he could circle Weyoun. After coming to a stop in front of him, Borath leaned in close.

"You look like you were used as an eight year old's canvas."

"Not an eight year old. Just the result of a few million years worth of devolution." Weyoun said. Now he was in the cell the overwhelming smell of fear became lighter and something that smelt of fresh leaves. 

Hope.

Borath looked him over and shook his head."Whose devolution?"

"Ours." Weyoun saw the disbelief in Vorta's eyes.

"We are what the Founders made us."

Weyoun felt his stomach tighten."We are far more than that."

"Somethings wrong. Theres something wrong with this Weyoun." Falta said. He looked at Weyoun like he was something dangerous,something vile. It hurt to be looked at that way. The smell fear that was caused by himself in those he might have called friends.  
In his mind an idea formed and Weyoun took a step towards Falta.

The smell of fear grew.

"There is nothing wrong with me. What you see is what we were meant to be. What we were before the Changelings found us."

At the use of the word 'Changeling' the room seemed to freeze. Boratha looked shocked a Falta went so still he seemed to have turned to stone.

Weyoun used this to his advantage and stepped closer to Falta. Touching his cheek with the back of his knuckles Weyoun felt a spark,and the Youngest Vorta stumble against him. Guiding him to sit down he knelt infront of Falta and watched the fear flicker though his eyes.

"What have you done to him!" Luaren snapped as Weyoun stood.

"I opened his eyes." Was Weyoun's answer, reaching out and touching her bare wrist.

On the bench Falta was shaking like a leaf and breathing far faster than normal.

***** *****

From outside the cell Captain Sisko was watching,fascinated when Weyoun stopped speaking standard and started to speak. . . something else.

"The vorta on the bench has a higher heart rate than before,its growing steadily."

"Contact the Defiant and tell them to have the holding cells ready. Transport them if the lose consciousnesses."

He went back to watching as The two remaining male vorta placed themselves in front of Weyoun and yelled at him, asking what he'd done. What he was doing. Weyoun continued to speak in that new language and advance on them. Only the mearest touch to skin had them sitting down. Deyos was the last and dodge Weyoun three times before the vorta lost patience and just tackled him.

"Alright, once the last ones are gone you'll be joining us on the Defiant until we reach-"

"Somethings wrong with Deyos!!!" 

***** ***** *****

Weyoun caught him as his body twisted. Deyos's eyes rolled into his head and he convulsed.

'He's fighting it.' Weyoun thought, gripping Deyos's face in his hands.

"Don't fight this, you don't have to fight it. Please." he said, voice tinged with desperation. As he vorta in his arms stilled Weyoun prayed to every god he'd ever heard of to help.

Someone answered.

***** ***** *****

Their sitting on a thick branch overlooking the main encampment. They can see the lights of many homes, lit by the chemicals found in plants of the glowing insects caught in cages.Candles were rarely used as wax wax needed for other things. 

"What is this place?" Deyos asked, dressed in his normal uniform. Weyoun was sat beside him in native clothing. 

"Home. Where we came from. I was shown it."

"By who?"

"Long story. I'll tell you if you pull though."

"I can't. Don't you see how defective you've become." Deyos turned to him and frowned."You should have self terminated."

"I tried, it didn't take."

He smiled at Deyos and touched his shoulder. 

"Then you should have found another way."

"Nope, I prefer living. You should to. Lifes more, more..."Weyoun shook his and grinned."Its just more. It hard at first but it is better. I've been like this less than a week and I'm already grateful. I know its going to get harder before it gets better, but I'm glad i-"

"Shut up!" Deyos squeezed his eyes shut."Your sounding like one of those Federation men. You sound Godless!"

"That's because I am."

The look of horror on Deyos face was one that made Weyoun's heart clench.

"Tell me that was a joke."

"No joke. I've been freed. Now when I look at Odo I see a security officer. When I think of the Female one I left behind I feel de-gusted." Weyoun stared out over the tree tops."I'm feeling degusted with myself too, but I know that I can't be blamed for everything."

"Weyoun, your sick, you de. De-"Deyos stuttered and stopped.

He paled and shook. He arched his back and suddenly wasn't there any more. There was a moment of panic before calm washed over him.

Deyos would be okay. 

They all would.

***** ***** *****

He woke up in his quarters and for a moment there was a sense of complete calm.

Then it was gone and he sat up quickly, heading to his computer and asking for Dr Bashir.

"Are they alright?"

"Yes. Are you. You've been out all night. I've had the nurse check in on you every hour." he heard chatter in the back ground and then Bashir was back to him."Deyos had some neural difficulty but it evened out."

Relief washed over him and he rubbed his face."The rest are okay, are they awake."

"Not yet. I'm keeping them isolated until their fully conscience and have past Sisko's test."

"What test."

"I' afraid I can't tell you that. But I am wondering if you'd mind me joining you for an hour this evening."

Weyoun couldn't think of a reason not to, but for some reason his brain refused to function. So instead he said yes and ended the conversation.

He was meant to speak with Dr Bashir, he just didn't want to. His enthusiasm was overwhelming. He never stopped smelling of fruit and Weyoun was always three seconds away from throwing something at his head.

But he knew how how the other vorta were doing, and Weyoun wanted that information.

So he had to bear it. 

As it turned out evening came pretty damn fast as in no time he was knocking on Weyoun's door and smiling.

Entering before Weyoun could say anything he went to the only seat and sat down, a padd under his arm and a stylus in hand he sat back and said."Do you want to start or shall I?"

"Start what?"

"Discussing what it is the Prophets are trying to do. They said I was chosen because I have a unique perspective. We both know what that means, but what does it mean." Bashir stressed.

Weyoun looked at him.

"That made no sense."

Bashir looked crest fallen and his scent changed and became slightly sour.

"It means we both understand what it means to have someone change us without our consent. We both understand what it means to be dumped into a situation we don't understand." he lifted the padd in his hand. "I wanted to document changes from your point of view. We know you look different and have better senses, but we haven't seen the effect their having on you."

"And if I tell you, what would you tell me."

Bashir looked confused, then his brow set."Nice try. You'll be told about your friends when Sisko says you will."

Weyoun said something in another language and then looked a little ashamed."Ur, sorry for my language."

"You do know that the universal translator doesn't understand what your saying." Bashir crossed his legs and smiled. The look of surprise on Weyoun's face told him that the vorta didn't know this."I take it you didn't realize that you were no longer speaking a known language."

"No. I had no idea." Weyoun suddenly lost all interest in discovering his friends fate in favor of sitting on his bunk and staring at his feet.

"Well then, I guess I know not to repeat that word then. Do you mind me asking what it was you said?"

"I do mind. This is getting ridiculous. I know things without even knowing it? What if I start mixing up what I'm saying."

"I'll speaking with Chief O'Brian about getting it translated. If you can switch languages and say the few hundred common words we should be able to get a decent translation set up. Especially if there a chance of you loosing the ability to speak a known language."

"I suppose that's a good idea." Still not looking up Weyoun could smell the something heavy and comforting . He'd smelt it before when he'd been with-

In the vision. He'd smelt it in the vision.

"Dr Bashir I really don't feel in the mood for company at the moment." he did look up, and something must shawn in his face because he the heavy smell appeared to double and Bashir nodded before standing. 

"I'd like to see you in Sickbay tomorrow. We can wait until we're at..well. You'll find out soon enough."

"That sounded ominous."

"Its not. I'll see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a button just below that you might want to press, its called review.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews appreciated and constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
